After 10 Years
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: *New title* 10 years down the road, everyone has moved out of Shigure's, but their lives haven't grown any less interesting. Multiple couples. Ch. 2: Hatori and Yuki come, and Hatori's diagnosis of Uo bears horrible news...R/R!
1. The Accident

Disclaimer-Fruits Basket isn't mine

A/N's-Ten years have passed, and Akito is dead. Everyone but Shigure has moved out, and Ayame moved in with Shigure. Uo and Hana both know about the curse. And the Sohmas aren't related. Everyone born with the curse just becomes part of the Sohma clan.

The Accident

It was raining. And like all cats, even an unwilling one, Kyo was sitting on the windowsill, watching the rain.

Or, rather, watching through the rain. Two blocks over, as he could see through an alley, was Yuki and Tohru's apartment. And soon enough, a third member would join that family; most likely a girl named Kyoko Uohana. 

He felt a twinge, just like he always did when he thought of Tohru having Yuki's baby. He had thought, like all the others, that it would be impossible, seeing as Yuki turned into a rat every time Tohru hugged him. It had been almost a relief for him, until Momiji got his usual flash of brilliance and suggested that the two have a test-tube baby.

Well, the baby was created. Even that wasn't so hard for Kyo…until Tohru was adamant about something for the first time in her life. It was HER baby, and SHE wanted to carry it, not some glass case, and that was that. So, $18,000 and a lot of luck later, Tohru was pregnant.

That hurt much more than Yuki and Tohru's wedding had. Kyo, of course, had been Tohru's guest, seeing as the hatred between the cat and the rat had flared even more then. After the ceremony, he had taken her aside and made the promise that got more men in trouble than anything else: that if she was ever in trouble, she could come to him. She'd thanked him with a peck on the cheek—which Kyo relished in—and then went back to Yuki, who had been shooting him the Look of Death.

The wedding had been like a dream, but her pregnancy was all too real. Maybe that was why it hurt more. Reality always hurt more than nightmares.

A knock came on his door.

"I'm happy with my current religion!" he shouted. Stupid door-to-door Jehovah Witness people…

"Kyo-_kun_, it's Tohru. Please…"

He bounded to the door and opened it before she could say anything. "What…the…" He cut off. Here was something he never expected to see.

Uo was slung over Tohru's shoulder, red-faced and bleeding. Tohru looked strained, with 40 pounds on her stomach and 125 pounds on her shoulder, though she tried to hide it.

"What happened?"

"Just let me put Uo-_chan_ down and I'll explain."

Kyo moved aside and allowed Tohru to go to the couch. Tohru removed Uo from her shoulder and helped the semiconscious girl onto the sofa. She covered Uo with a blanket that had been crumpled at the armrest. Then she collapsed on the recliner a few feet away ad tried to catch her breath.

"Excuse the intrusion," she said, when breath was caught. "But my home is too far away."

"Not a problem. What happened to Uo?"

"Well, we were at Kisa-_san_'s bachelorette party."

Kyo remembered the invitation he had received two weeks ago for Kisa and Momiji's wedding. They'd all thought that Kisa and Hiro would make a match of it, but Hiro's jerkiness and rudeness had finally worn Kisa's patience thin. After his nasty remarks about Tohru and Momiji, Kisa had willed herself into Tiger-Kisa and bit him. When she turned back, she refused to speak to him, but explained to the others that she couldn't live with someone who insulted her friends and expected her to keep quiet about it. Momiji was sympathetic to their problems and urged them to patch things up, but instead of falling back in love with Hiro, Kisa had fallen for Momiji! A few years and a lot of dating later, Momiji and Kisa were finally engaged.

"Kisa-_san_ wanted a small, tame party for the baby's sake," Tohru continued. "But Kagura-_san_ brought the saki."

"Leave it to Kagura to do that." He scowled, thinking of his ex-fiancé. 

"Don't be hard on her. She warned us that it was very strong, and said only to have a little for celebration's sake. I didn't have any—the baby is too far along. But Uo-_chan_ had plenty. I'm not sure how much. I should've watched her…"

"Why is she all cut up?"

"Oh, yes. Well, she said that she felt sick and that she wanted to go home. I offered to give her a ride, but she insisted she could go herself. She didn't seem very drunk, so I let her go. About an hour later, Hana-_chan_ got worried. Uo-_chan_'s vibes were faltering. I told Kisa-_san_ that I was going to look for her. I took her road home and…" She twisted her shirt in her hands. "She'd run into a tree." Tohru's eyes filled. "I thought she was dead until she groaned and looked up at me. I didn't have my cell phone and there were no pay phones around, and no one else was there, so I couldn't reach 911. But you live near there and I thought I could use your phone." She looked up at Kyo. "Kyo-_kun_, I know you and Uo-_chan_ haven't been friends at all, but could I please your phone? I'll call Hatori-_san_ so there'll be no accidents. Please, Kyo-_kun_…"

"My phone's in the kitchen."

"I have to call Yuki-_chan_, too. You don't mind?"

He flinched, but nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She leaped up and hugged him.

POP

And orange kitty sat on the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Kyo shook his head and pointed his nose towards the kitchen.

"Right." Tohru ran into the kitchen, and Kyo gathered up his clothes in his mouth and headed for his room for when he changed back.

This my first FB fic. Do you like it? 

REVIEW!!


	2. Hatori's Diagnosis

Disclaimer-Fruits Basket isn't mine

Shout-outs:

****

Inu87yasha and** ginnymeister**-Thanks

****

#18-Who said it wasn't Kyo/Uo? I'm not jumping into K/U because Kyo still has feelings for Tohru. We'll start seeing K/U in chapter 3. 

Hatori's Diagnosis

Hatori came slowly. 

"A time of it in the rain," was his explanation, and then settled next to the couch to check out Uo.

"Is…is she hurt badly?" Tohru asked.

"Let me check."

"Yes…yes, of course. I'll…I'll go make some tea." Tohru turned to the kitchen.

Kyo stopped her. "I'll do that." He saw that her hands were shaking. "Just relax." He saw that she was about to protest. "All your standing is bad for Kyoko."

"R-right." Tohru sat down on the recliner, her hands folded over her stomach. "I'm just worried about Uo-_chan_."

Hatori glanced over at her. "Just don't forget about the baby."

"I…I won't." Tohru seemed to sink into the recliner.

As Kyo stood over the range, his thoughts wandered. This was much different than the future he'd expected when he'd lived at Shigure's. He'd imagined that he and Tohru might have a chance together, that Yuki and Uo would drop out of his life. He certainly never thought that Uo would be in his living room, being treated by Hatori.

He heard someone knock, and Tohru open the door, and Yuki enter. He flinched, as he always did when he saw or heard Yuki. Surprisingly, hatred had died away, leaving only the emptiness of defeat. Yuki had won. He'd married Tohru. Surely, neither of them felt that Tohru was a mere prize, but to put things in perspective, Kyo had lost and Yuki had won. He'd lost two years ago, when Yuki had proposed.

"Kyo."

Kyo turned around. Yuki stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, what?" Kyo snapped.

Yuki's expression didn't change. It rarely ever did.

"Thanks for letting Tohru-_chan_ use your phone."

Kyo shrugged.

"I thought you might be spiteful, because she ma…"

"I'm not," Kyo interrupted.

The kettle started whistling.

"Tea's ready. Go back to the living room."

"…Yeah." Yuki turned and walked away, leaving Kyo with a screaming kettle and another gaping pit in his soul.

"Hatori-_san_, is it…is it bad?" Tohru asked.

"Well, I can't tell for certain without an X-ray, but I'm pretty sure her ribs are broken."

"Oh, God." Tohru buried her face in her hands. "I knew she was hurt, but her ribs broken…it's Mother all over again."

A tear escaped her eye.

"Don't move her," Hatori advised. "And call an ambulance."

"Yes, of course!" Tohru leaped up. "Kyo-_kun_, may I?"

Kyo waved her away.

"Thank you!" Tohru disappeared into the kitchen.

She appeared a few seconds later, her face white and lank as a sheet.

"Tohru-_chan_, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, standing up from the couch.

"The phone's dead."

His expression didn't change, but inside, Hatori panicked. He hadn't wanted to worry Tohru, but Uo's problem didn't stop at her rib cage. He feared that one of the ribs had pierced her right lung.

And if she didn't get help soon, she would die.

There! Doesn't that leave you with an ominous feeling?

REVIEW!!


End file.
